On the Broken Streets of Heaven
by JayXNitro
Summary: A tale exceeding words. Tailored specifically for broken children. Written by broken children. Told by broken children. But 'children' is not what they called them. They called them 'toys'. Italy 1889!AU. Warnings; Abuse, Death, Violence. Replaced the names in my original story to fit µ's characters. KotoUmi, RinPana, NozoEli, NicoMaki. Honoka's just cute. Rated T for now.


**Jay: Next update; TEXTING. But I have to publish this! It's beautiful. I wrote this out of nowhere, but I used different names and even thought out ages.**

 **I just replaced the names, so that I can put something for this fandom :3**

 **Anyways, it's set in a town called Heavengale.**

 **Don't want to reveal too much, but;**

 **Umi and Rin are siblings.**

 **Honoka and Kotori are siblings.**

 **Eri and Arisa are here too :DD**

 **Who is what will be revealed as the story progresses...**

 **Oh! And ages; Umi - 15, Rin - 8. Hanayo - 10. Maki - 15. Kotori - 15, Honoka - 13. Eri - 14, Arisa - 11. Nico - 13. Nozomi - 15**

* * *

 **Italy, August 19, 1889.**

 _Papa gave me this journal today. Quite frankly, I find it utterly useless. But papa says it'll be a good way to release my 'anger'. Not sure what he means by that..._

* * *

Umi hid her journal under her pillow. With a small blow, the bright candlelight beside her went out. It's reflection was gone from her eyes, which were soon to be

completely covered by droopy eyelids.

Looking over, she stared at the peaceful slumber of her younger sibling. Rin had her head peacefully resting on a dirty pillow she found on the streets one evening. Umi's family wasn't very rich, nor was anybody else on the street. But they were alive, and that's all that mattered.

About ready to finally fall asleep, Umi let out a soft yawn, and slowly leaned her head on her own pillow. A few seconds later, a loud crash filled her ears, but all Umi did was sigh, as she did every other night.

'Jesus christ! How the hell do you think we'll-'

'Survive?! I don't know, maybe why don't you get up your lazy ass, Margeret, and get a-'

'My lazy ass? Oh my god... Why did I even marry you?'

Her parents were fighting again. But it wasn't an uncommon thing in their so-called 'family'.

Umi's father, Vincent, ran a shop that mostly sold mechanical parts. While her mother looked after them. Everything was fine until their town was taken over by thieves and gangs. Their town hadn't been all that big from the start. Maybe around 100-200 people, but that was it. And it was a peaceful town, too. Thus the name 'Heavengale', though, it's not such a heaven anymore. People who could leave left, but others stayed, for the sake of their jobs. 5 years ago, Umi's family was ripped apart.

5 years ago, her whole life did.

But if there was one thing that kept her grounded, it was her sister. Rin was a smart young girl. She was small, but big at heart. Positive on the outside, but painfully sad on the inside... And Umi hated that fact with her whole heart. You see, Rin was only 8 years old, but already exposed to the cruelty of the world. And there was a chance Rin would leave her for some dirty, idiotic gang, who would replace her as her 'family'.

Kids joined gangs for comfort, because they felt like their parents didn't need them anymore.

And sadly that was truly the case, because people didn't care about their kids- but rather their own survival. It was every man for herself, and Umi hated that even kids were thrown into that survival-test.

Unable to sleep, or bear the pain placed in her heart, Umi stood up, and as quietly as she could, made her way over to the balcony and looked down, seeing the dirty streets and

the poor people forced to sleep on them.

Looking up, she saw something much, much more graceful.

The chill of the night and the glow of the moon dawned upon her as she gazed up at the night sky and mused. Unlike the place she lived in, the sky was beautiful- bright, even, despite the fact that it was night. The stars glowed brighter than the sun during the early morning, and the moon seemed to smile down at her softly. Sometimes, Umi wondered if the moon was a person, but always dismissed the thought as fast as it came.

Because the people she knew were nothing like the moon...

Well, maybe except for Rin.

But that thought saddened Umi even more, for she knew that if the moon was anything like Rin, underneath that bright glow was a dark, dark shade. Maybe that's why moon hid behind the clouds sometimes, or maybe the clouds were just like tissues to wipe away the moon's tears. Did that mean that she was a cloud? Umi shook her head and closed her eyes. Drifting to sleep til' morning broke.

* * *

A portrait hung on the wall falls, but Maki doesn't care.

She never did, like her father, ever ever care.

A small letter left on the table, it's been there, ever since September.

It was November now, and time has went and gone-

Just like her father.

Maki scoffed, staring at the fallen portrait of her father. "Disgusting.." She muttered, "I hate you, and I always will."


End file.
